Engaño a un Angel
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: A semanas de la boda, Bella se entera que Edward le es infiel con Tanya, lo que causa que huya, Edward se arrepiente y cuando por fin da con su paradero ¿será demasiado tarde? One shop


Engaño a un ángel

A semanas de la boda, Bella se entera que Edward le es infiel con Tanya, lo que causa que huya, Edward se arrepiente y cuando por fin da con su paradero ¿será demasiado tarde? One shop

EPOV:

Se que soy una basura, que no se merece tener a una mujer como bella, no es justo para ella y menos a semana de nuestra boda pero bueno soy un hombre, vampiro, pero hombre al fin no ….. ¿no?

-oh mas Eddy- si, esa es Tanya Denali mi "amante" "acompañante" como prefieran llamarle éramos compañeros de cama desde hace algunas semanas, ¿ya ven que si soy una basura?

Esa era mi monótona vida cada noche después de que mi bella se dormía me escapaba eh iba a buscar a Tanya, un día sentí un mal presentimiento mientras estaba con Tanya ese día aproveche que estaba soleado y me la pase todo el día con Tanya pero como a las 4:00 sentí una punzada en el pecho y lo primero que hice fue levantarme dejando una aturdida Tanya

-Pero Eddy, ¿Qué pasa? – chillo

- Tanya primero que nada no me llames asi, sabes que lo odio y segundo siento que algo pasa – le dije cortante

-Este bueno, pero vienes mañana – pregunto

-Sabes que nunca falto a nuestros encuentros Tanya

Prendí rumbo a casa de bella pero al llegar a su habitación estaba vacía solo quedaba la cama con una nota encima.

Edward:

Se que te preguntaras que diablos es esto, tal vez no, solo te digo que me he enterado de lo tuyo con Tanya Denali, no pense que fueras capaz de hacerme eso, pero se ve que ya no te conozco, Bueno si has hecho esto dudo que hagas lo otro pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar, Como ves me he ido, no me busques que no quiero saber nada de ti, menos verte, solo te deseo que seas feliz con Tanya u otra persona

Bella.

-Be.. Bella ¿pero como?

Sali corriendo abajo y solo habían pocas cosas sin importancia cubiertas con mantas, Hasta Charlie se había ido, ahí me di mas que cuenta no solo era una basura era un maldito monstruo basura de mierda, y bien verde!

Flash Back

-Bella eres tonta o que, soy un monstruo y aun así quieres estar conmigo? – le dije triste

- EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, nunca! Tu no eres ningún monstruo ¿entendido?

Si, te amo mi ángel – le dije con una sonrisa

Yo también te amo amor mío

Fin flash back

-Soy un maldito como pude ser tan estúpido y engañar ami angel

3 AÑOS MAS TARDE

He vivido en martirio nada es igual todos dejaron de hacer lo de siempre solo sufrían, por mi culpa, por ser estúpido y lastimar ami ángel.

ERES un maldito Edward cullen deja de sentirte así cualquiera creerías que eres la victima, pero no, eres el maldito Villano! – exploto Jasper pero antes de defenderme entro Alice.

Bella vendrá de vacaciones. Parece que viene a pasar año nuevo con la familia de un amigo, no se, no puedo ver bien su futuro.

Aunque sea hay que verla de lejos – grito Emmett.

¡Si! Gritaron todos, yo solo sonreí vería ami ángel nuevamente.

¿Cuando viene Alice? – pregunto Esme

EL 31 a las 9:30 pm podemos aparecernos ahí a las 11:30 pm para darle confianza, me imagino que no se sentirá cómoda estar de nuevo aca en Forks tal vez se sienta muy mal - dijo Alice mirándome con dolor

-31 de diciembre-

Eran las 11:35 estábamos afuera escondidos entre los arboles por lo que escuche en la mente de la familia "Carter" Bella era novia del hijo mayor, Padre soltero de dos niños, una niña llamada Viviana y un niño llamado Derek –gemelos-

Bella y El tal Bruno aparecieron a las 11:58 y se sentaron cerca de la ventana atrás de toda la familia que estaba esperando que la bola bajara para anunciar el año nuevo.

-¡YA saben, en el ultimo segundo pidan un deseo! – grito un chico y me recordó el humor que tenia Emmett.

-SI- respondieron todos se nota que lo lleva diciendo todo el día

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

-- Sheila y Mateo (los padres de Bruno) --

Paz y felicidad para nuestra familia – pensaron

-- Laura (Hermana de Bruno)

Que mi hermano Bruno y mis sobrinos sean felices con una madre que los adore

-- Marcos (novio de Laura)

Que Laura me ame por siempre

-- Jessica (Hermana de Bruno y Laura)

Que mi bebe nazca sano y a salvo

-- Viviana y Derek (hijos de Bruno)

¡ QUE BELLA SEA NUESTRA MAMI!

-- Bruno

Que bella acepte ser mi esposa – este deseo me molesto Cálmate me gruño Jasper

Bella…. ¿BELLA?

Poder ser Feliz con mi nueva familia

0

Feliz Año!!!!!! – gritaron todos mientras que se abrasaban

Quede en shock leí la mente de bella por 1 segundo pero la leí tan hermosa es su voz mental, no tanto como su voz real pero si lo es. Estaba en shock asta que una escena no muy grata ¡Para mi! Se presento

El tal Bruno se arrodillo al frente de bella MI bella!

Bella llevamos saliendo 4 años, y he sido muy feliz durante ese tiempo, te has ganado mi amor y cariño por parte de mi familia, yo no seria capaz de vivir sin ti - Bella se le escapo una lagrima- Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Si, claro que quiero - dijo bella en un susurro, ahí me sentí peor que nunca pero que esperaba, que después de que la engañe y pasen 7 largos años, aun este esperándome, pues si, si lo creí, además ya ella tiene 24 años y tiene que ser feliz con alguien que la valore, y mas importante la respete y le sea fiel.

-- 7 meses después (día de la boda --

Hoy se casa mi amada estuve presente viendo de lejos la ceremonia vi como mi amada llegaba del brazo de Charlie vi como lloro al momento de decir el si, vi su primer baile como pareja que era Claro de luna

Bella salió al patio y se sentó en la casilla (como la que bella y Edward bailaron al final de la película) se veía tan hermosa, así pudo estar hace diez años pero yo lo cague todo

Sonrió al vacio

-Después de un eclipse Solar, siempre sale de nuevo el sol, y mi vida sigue el rumbo como cada minutilla del reloj, aunque duela con cada tic tac, siempre el dolor se acaba y sale una nueva oportunidad – susurro con una sonrisa y se levanto para volver a entrar a la casa de los Carter pero antes se paro en el marco de la puerta

- Como te dije hace 7 años, quiero que seas feliz, date la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque hiciste lo que hiciste conmigo todos merecemos un final feliz, Suerte Edward – dijo y con una sonrisa sincera y volvió a entrar al salón y se perdió de mi vista entre la gente.

Sabía que estaba aca, lo sintió,

todos merecemos un final feliz- esa frase rondaba en mi cabeza, estaba equivocada yo no merezco un final feliz por mentirle y cometer un engaño, Un engaño a un ángel, mi ángel.

Fin

¿Cómo quedo? Planeo hacer una historia que sea que bella huye y todo eso pero sin los carter xD algo muy diferente a esto

Se que es triste pero el tiene que pagar aca, soy odiadora por los finales que terminan separados pero tenia esta idea que no se me sacaba, que tal les gusto?


End file.
